In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. A number of different measurements in a borehole can be performed to attain this understanding. Further, the usefulness, efficiency, and accuracy of traditional measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the techniques to attain and process data derived from such measurements. Techniques and apparatus to simplify measurements, to enhance processing of measured data, to enhance analysis of data from measurements to provide properties of a formation or a borehole, or to provide combinations thereof can further aid in drilling operations.